Document acceptor assemblies, such as those used in the vending and gaming industries, typically store accepted banknotes or other documents in a cassette. A stacking mechanism may be incorporated in the assembly to facilitate storage of the documents in the cassette.
In various industries, the cassettes (sometimes referred to as cash boxes) are removed in predefined cycles. In the gaming industry, removal of the cassette is referred to as a “drop.” Removing the cassettes in predefined cycles can be wasteful because many of the cassettes may not be at, or near, capacity at the time of the drop. Another problem may arise as a result of cassettes becoming full in advance of the drop, thus rendering the gaming machine disabled until its scheduled drop.